1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for relaying information between two or more points by using laser or optically generated conductive transport means through the atmosphere to convey the information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Open-path, or free space optics, is a line-of-sight technology that enables optical transmission of data, voice and video communications through the air, thereby providing optical connectivity without the need for expensive fiber-optic cable.
Free-Space optical systems can operate over a distance of several kilometers, provided the transmitting laser and the receiver are in a direct line-of-sight relationship. When a clear line of sight between the source and destination does not exist, optical communication between the devices has not been feasible because physical objects positioned in the line-of-sight path easily block direct line-of-sight communication. Thus, a cubical wall may separate two computers in a room from one another, for example, and prevent optical communication therebetween.
However, at the time of the present invention, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art how this fundamental problem could be overcome.